1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information terminal and a display controlling method, and more specifically, an information terminal having a display portion and a display controlling method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
An example of an information terminal having a display portion is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laying-Open No. 2005-182603 [GO6F 17/30, GO6F 3/00, GO6F 3/14] laid-open on Jul. 7, 2005. An information processing apparatus of this related art has a display, a line-of-sight information measuring portion which measures a line-of-sight when the line-of-sight is directed to the display, etc. When a user reads any web site by utilizing a data search service connected via Internet, reading time information at that time is produced. Then, in a case where the past reading information is displayed, the reading information is sequentially displayed in an order of data having a longer reading time.
However, in the information processing apparatus of the related art, it is possible to efficiently search the past reading information, but it is impossible to efficiently information intended to be newly searched.